


Touch of an angel

by subbyyang



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Backrubs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbyyang/pseuds/subbyyang
Summary: Yangie decides to give Kun a massage and things work out very well for him
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	Touch of an angel

To say that Kun was tired was an understatement. He was exhausted from practicing and the comeback was giving him so much stress he spent his nights tossing and turning in bed.

They had just gotten home from their dance practice and Kun wanted nothing more than to get in the shower and let the warm water relax his sore muscles. The others must have noticed the bad state he was in and just let him go first, which Kun was immensely grateful for. He took his clothes off slowly and finally stepped in the shower, a quiet whispered “fuck” leaving his lips once the water hit his back. If he could, he would stay under the comforting spray for hours but he knew that even though, for once, there were no bangs on the door followed by whiny complaints, the rest of the group also wanted a shower.

Once clean, he left the bathroom, towel tightly wrapped around his waist. He entered his room and immediately let out a very audible sigh at the sight of a grinning Yangyang sitting on his bed, something hidden behind his back. “What is it? I’m way too tired to deal with y-“ he stopped himself when he saw the smile slowly disappearing from Yangyang’s face. “Hey, hey, I’m sorry…I’m having a bad day but I shouldn’t be taking it out on you. Is everything okay? Do you need anything?” he said as he sat on the bed facing Yangyang.

Yangyang unsurely pulled out his hand from behind his back and placed the small bottle of massage oil in front of him. “You’ve been under a lot of stress lately and today I saw you grimacing every time you moved your shoulder. I thought maybe a massage could help…it was stupid, I’ll just let you rest” Yangyang started to ramble as he quickly got up from the bed before Kun gently held onto his wrist.

“A massage would be nice…thank you” Kun’s tone was soft as he brought Yangyang’s wrist close to his lips and left a small, apologetic kiss to his pulse point.

“Ok, lie down on your stomach” Kun complied, happy to see Yangyang’s smile back on his lips. He looked so cute when he smiled like that, all big and bright. “Hmm, can I get on top of you? It would be easier…”

“Yeah, of course, go ahead” Kun relaxed onto the mattress as Yangyang straddled him, careful not to put too much weight on him. Yangyang grabbed the small bottle and let some of the oil drizzle onto Kun’s back, watching mesmerized as Kun shuddered at the cold liquid. From his position he had a privileged view of Kun’s toned back and Yangyang couldn’t wait to get his hands on him. He started by slowly spreading the oil, making sure every inch of Kun’s back was glistening before starting to add more intent to his movements, still keeping his touch soft as he gently prodded at some of the tense muscles.

“Fuck Yangie, that feels so good…” Kun moaned and Yangyang’s movements faltered for a second, a shudder going down his spine. It had sounded so dirty, it made Yangyang imagine other scenarios where Kun would be moaning those same words to him. It made him blush with embarrassment, Kun surely had said it in an innocent way and here he was making it filthy. “Please, don’t stop…” the tips of Yangyang’s ears were burning as he went back to working the knots on Kun’s back with smooth circular motions of his thumbs.

Kun was in heaven. And the noises Yangyang kept pulling out of him were enough proof. He couldn’t help but let whispered curses and groans escape when Yangyang’s soft hands massaged a particularly tense area and also the pleased moans when he felt the tension leave his body. Yangyang, on the other hand, wasn’t having an easy time. Every needy noise that came out of Kun went straight to his cock, now hard and trapped inside his sweatpants.

“God Yangie…your hands, fuck, you’re making me feel so good…” Yangyang’s eyes shut as he tried to even out his breathing as not to alert Kun to how much his words were affecting him. He kept picturing himself on his knees, gingerly stroking Kun’s cock while he waited for Kun’s permission to take him in his mouth. How Kun’s hands would… “Do my shoulder, please…” Yangyang was awoken from his daydream by Kun’s request. He tried to forget about his thoughts, only concentrating on helping Kun feel better.

“Here, right?” Yangyang’s voice trembled slightly as he pressed his fingers to where he had seen Kun try to massage himself during practice.

“Yes, right there…” Kun’s moans were loud and only interrupted by tiny ‘fucks’ and ‘so goods’. Yangyang was finding it hard to keep doing his job. He was so hard and the lack of friction was absolutely killing him, not to mention the guilt that he was getting so aroused by this was burning in his stomach. He needed to lean forward to better help with Kun’s shoulder but he knew Kun would feel his hard on pushing onto his back and he would probably hate him. He was trying his best to hover above Kun, making sure not to let his lower area touch him when one of Kun’s hands reached back to rest on one of his legs. “Sit down”

“There’s no need, I’m comfortable like this really”

“Yangie, sit.” Kun’s tone was soft but firm enought that Yangyang didn’t want to disobey. He sat back down, cringing when he felt his hard bulge making contact with Kun’s back. “Good boy…” Kun sighed as his hand tightened around Yangyang’s leg, keeping him from getting up again. “Keep going…” Yangyang could feel his hands trembling as he went back to massaging Kun, trying to focus on doing a good job and not on how Kun holding onto his leg was trapping his cock between their bodies. “Fuck, baby…” Yangyang froze at the use of the pet name, his blush spreading down his chest. He could feel the tension between them as his hands traveled higher, back to Kun’s shoulder. Kun let out a low groan, his hand tightening against Yangyang’s leg with such a force it was bound to leave marks, his other hand flying to Yangyang’s left leg as he pulled him tight against him. A new groan left Kun’s throat when he felt just how hard Yangyang was and, experimentally, he pushed Yangyang’s legs, pushing him away before pulling him again.

“K-kun…please” Yangyang whimpered. He wasn’t even sure what he was begging for but the little friction caused by the movement had him breathless.

“Let me turn around…” Kun said. He was loving the feeling of Yangyang’s hard cock against his lower back but holding onto Yangyang’s legs behind him was not very comfortable for his shoulder. Yangyang’s movements were slow as he got off of Kun, his blush reaching well into his shirt. He tried his best to avoid looking Kun in the face, keeping his eyes down as he kneeled on the bed. Kun turned around, holding himself up by the elbows as he admired how adorable Yangyang looked.

“Get back here, Yangie” Yangyang finally looked up once Kun sat up but soon his attention was drawn to Kun’s hands slowly undoing his towel to reveal his own hard cock. “Come on, baby…come here” Kun patted his thighs with one hand, the other pulling on Yangyang’s wrist. Kun’s touch was enough to break his transe and Yangyang let himself be pulled, whimpering softly when his bulge made contact with Kun’s cock. Kun laid back down, turning on his side and Yangyang followed. “Take these off...” Kun breathed out as he helped Yangyang out of his sweatpants, his boxers coming off at the same time.

“Hnng Kun…Kun…” Yangyang let out little breathy moans when Kun slipped his knee between Yangyang’s legs. He grabbed onto Yangyang’s waist and pulled him down, making him grind his hard, leaking cock onto his thigh.

“That’s it, get yourself off…” Kun whispered as he kept on helping Yangyang grind against him. Unknowingly he had also started to rub his own cock against Yangyang’s thigh. They built a nice rhythm, their harsh labored breathing filling the room.

“So close…” Yangyang whined, his hips faltering when Kun pushed his leg up hard. They stared at eachother for a moment, the tension palpable in the room and then Kun took a deep breath and did what he had been wanting to do for months now. He grabbed Yangyang by the back of his neck, pulling him into a searing kiss. Yangyang kissed back in a second, too far gone to worry about the consequences, his hips speeding up as his cock leaked precum all over Kun’s thigh.

“I’m so close too…fuck baby, you’re so good to me…” Kun said once he pulled away. He immediately leaned forward into another kiss and Yangyang threw his trembling arms around his neck, pulling their bodies closer. All it took was Kun’s fingers tightening around Yangyang’s waist as he pulled him down onto his thigh, his lips leaving Yangyang’s so he could graze his neck with his teeth and Yangyang was spilling over both of them, Kun’s name on his lips like a prayer. Kun held onto Yangyang as his orgasm hit him in waves until the boy stopped shaking. He let go of Yangyang’s hip, his hand sliding up his body all the way to his cheek, before leaning forward to leave a small kiss to Yangyang’s forehead.

“We’re not done yet…” Kun let out an embarrassing squeak when Yangyang’s soft fingers wrapped tightly against his still hard cock. He started to move his hand up and down, using Kun’s precum to make the slide easier.

“You don’t have to do it…” Kun whispered, his eyes closed in pleasure as his hips pushed forward, pushing his cock into Yangyang’s warm hand. Yangyang smiled at how Kun’s behavior was contradicting his words.

“But I want to…want to make you cum, please” Yangyang jerked him with more intent, the tip of his thumb pushing into the slit. Kun’s cock twitched one last time in Yangyang’s hand as he came with a shudder. Yangyang pulled his hand away, looking at how it was covered in Kun’s cum before shyly letting his pink tongue slip out and scoop the release into his mouth.

“S-stop that before I get hard again…” Kun groaned as he pulled his forgotten towel from underneath himself and used it to clean up Yangyang’s cum from his thigh and his own from Yangyang’s hand.

“Did you like the massage? Was I good?” Yangyang looked up onto Kun’s eyes, his now clean hands playing with the little hairs in the back of Kun’s neck.

“You were so good to me, Yangie…made feel so relaxed, want your hands on me all the time now” Yangyang hid his head in the crook of Kun’s neck to mask the smile brightening his lips. “Maybe next dance practice I can give you a massage too, would you like that?” Yangyang nodded against Kun’s neck as Kun held him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> what is even that title? i'm so bad at them  
> anyway! as usual find me on tumblr/twitter/cc with the same name


End file.
